


Some Stories are Worth Telling

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: Tour of Duty (1987)
Genre: Books, Comfort Reading, M/M, Soldiers, Sweet, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke finds drifting off while reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Stories are Worth Telling

Myron would kill anyone who called him `cute'.

Even Zeke.

But there was nothing else Zeke could think to call his lieutenant just now.

The boy… and now he looked like a boy, not the man and soldier he was, because he was trying to stay awake. The book grasped in his hand was slipping slowly towards the desk. Myron's eyelids would droop ever so slightly and his head drop, only to shoot back up. Myron would shake his head and blink his eyes, trying to focus on the blurring words. Zeke was watching all this when he was supposed to be reading himself. Myron had been quietly excited when he found out Zeke was taking a class on literature. Zeke had gotten a glimpse of the college student Myron had been before Vietnam.

He had promised to help Zeke whenever he wanted. But Zeke had wanted to do this alone, to prove he could. But he struggled and so they found themselves in Myron's hootch. Each man was reading a book, but for a different reason.

Zeke smiled when he saw Myron's head droop again. "Interesting book, LT?" His smile grew wider when Myron's head flew up so fast he wondered if the boy might suffer from whiplash.

Myron blinked at him owlishly and fumbled with the book. He dropped it onto the desk and picked it up quickly. "Huh?"

Zeke chuckled and set his own book teetering on the arm of his chair. "Your book." He tapped the upside down book in Myron's hands. There was no reason to point that out though. It would only set Myron off now. Sometimes it was nice watching the boy rant, but now he needed the sleep. "Is it interesting?"

Myron nodded slowly. "Oh, yeah."

Zeke gently took the book out of Myron's hands, closing it and laying the tome on the desk. "You'll have to tell me about it… tomorrow." Zeke leaned closer, daring to take this chance because they were alone. He brushed Myron's too long hair away from his forehead and kissed him there. "C'mon. Get up, now."

Myron was too tired to really fight, but still he had to protest. "M'not tired. Just had a long day cleaning up your messes."

"Uh huh." Zeke grabbed Myron's hand and helped him to his feet. "You're always doin' that."

Myron didn't answer, but glared at Zeke. Zeke let go of his wrist and held up his hands in mock surrender, still smiling. Myron walked over to his cot, feet feeling like his boots were covered in heavy jungle mud. When his fingers couldn't seem to figure out the buttons on his wrinkled fatigue shirt, Zeke was there.

Zeke made quick work of his buttons and boots. He pushed Myron down onto the cot with only a few token grunts of protest. Today had been long and hard.

Zeke pulled up a chair next to Myron's cot.

"You'll stay? I mean, you have to finish your book... right?"

"Yeah, LT. I'll stay. I can get a lot of work done. Quiet when you're not bitchin'."

Myron huffed and rolled over, away from Zeke. But that only lasted until he was half asleep. In the haze of sleep, he turned over, hand reaching for Zeke. Zeke took Myron's hand without comment and held it while he read the rest of his book thinking about what Myron would make of it.

END.


End file.
